The Shang Initiate
by Emcron
Summary: Ryan seeks to escape life on the farm he grew up on and seek adventure, and when a strange man, a master of martial arts arrives, Ryan's hopes and dreams seem a step closer. R&R plz


            The boy sat at attention amidst a field of green. From his vantage point atop a large rock, he eyed his flock warily, taking in the surroundings with a careful guardian's eye. His charges happily chewed the rich Yamani grass and their calves bounded playfully through the small bushes. The boy balanced a simple shepherd's crook on his crossed knees, ever vigilant, and ready to spring at ready with the simple weapon. Absently, he brushed back his earthy bangs and wiped his brow with an old kerchief before resuming his stoic watching.

His sharp eyes caught movement near the outer edge of the herd. Quickly, he stood, inactive muscles surging to life as he took off at a dead sprint. A calf had strayed away from the main group, and the wolf should never have been allowed to get as close as it was. The lamb spooked and started to flee, but the wolf was hot on its heels. The boy could hear it mewling for its mother in frantic pitch, and he could sense the wolf's snapping jaws closing in. Quickly eyeing his target, the boy spun the crook around and gave the wolf a solid snap in the side. A squeal of pain and frustration met his ears as the wolf gave a final snarl and ambled away on a slight limp; it bore a collection of other bruises from the boy's previous handiwork.

The boy slung the crook over his shoulders and turned to head back to his rock, when a snap of a twig met his ears. Instantly back on the alert, the boy whirled towards the sound, staff at the ready. A slender Yamani man met his gaze. The man was clad in a simple tunic of undyed cotton and soft leather boots. His inky black hair stood in an array of short spikes, and scarcely moved when the wind blew. His face was kind, with thin lips and a slender nose, and intelligent eyes.

He eyed the staff before turning back to its owner, "That was fine work boy, where did you learn the use of the staff?"

The boy eyed the man warily, "I learned it from my father. Now answer me, what are you doing on our land, this is private property."

The man gazed impassively, "Don't worry youngster, I'm not here to cause you trouble. I was just passing through and saw you take off from your rock. I thought you might have needed help."

The boy bowed in traditional Yamani style, palms against his thighs, "Your offer of aid is appreciated."

The man's thin lips formed a slight smile and he inclined his head to gaze at the boy thoughtfully, "I wonder young man. You aren't from the isles are you?"

The boy met his gaze without flinching, "No sir, I'm not from the isles. My father was Tortallan and he met my mother when he came here to trade with the Yamani regarding their spices and herbs." The boy almost sighed.

The man nodded thoughtfully, "Yet I sense you are…disappointed perhaps?"

The boy looked up with a shocked expression, but it quickly disappeared beneath Yamani calm, "No sir, of course not…well maybe a bit…I heard the stories that came to the islands from Tortall…the ones about the Lioness and Raoul Goldenlake."

            His grip on the crook tightened, "My family won't be going back to Tortall for a long time though, and by the time we'd go back I'd probably be too old to undergo the training and Ordeal of Knighthood. So I guess I'm resigned to be a herder of cattle and a picker of herbs my life." He crouched to run his fingers against the side of a slender calf that wandered over to them.

            The man seemed in deep thought, "Perhaps there is another way boy. Though you may not be a Knight, have you heard the stories of Liam Ironarm?"

            The boy jumped up excitedly, "Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon? The man who defeated thirty Scanran raiders unarmed?"

            The man chuckled, "Well…he was good, I don't know if he was that good, but consider this: Liam was Shang, a master of unarmed combat, and they frequently go about and fight for the realms, perhaps you could follow that avenue?"

            The boy wrinkled his nose, "Aren't I too old for that? I'm twelve and I've heard the Shang only take boys really young."

            The man smiled inwardly and thought, "_Not if you prove yourself worthy."_ "Actually, there's a roaming Shang master coming through here in the next couple of days looking for pupils, perhaps you should introduce yourself to him?"

            The boy's eyes lit up, "A Shang master is coming here? Who is it? What's his name?"

            The man waved his hands to hold off the hail of questions, "Calm yourself boy, I don't know the answer to all of those questions, but be watchful for the next couple of days, and perhaps he will find you. Now go back to your cattle before they wander off, forgive me for causing you delay." The man bowed.

            The boy bowed back, "Thank you sir, I shall take your words to heart." With that, the boy ambled in amongst the horns and hooves and restored order to the herd, placing cattle in straight orderly groups, and started to lead them towards a barn in the distance.

            The man watched him go with a strange longing. Perhaps this child, this herder of beasts of burden was the one? The pupil he himself had been longing for over three long years. With a resigned sigh, the man resumed his journey through the tall grass towards a favorite inn a couple miles in the distance, curious thoughts on his mind.


End file.
